The Harry Potter Soap Comic! In NEWSTORY FORMAT!
by CheriChicola
Summary: What happens when three girls are put into the HARRY POTTER world? Filled with insaneness and randomness!! Also includes some Trigun!! And a piece of LotR!! Vash/Jennie Harry/Kat and Cola/??
1. Episodes 1 2 3 and 4

The Harry Potter Soap-comic.....in New STORY FORMAT!!!! And amybe...MOVIE FORMAT!!  
  
By: CheriChicola & The Hawaiian Cowgirl  
  
A/N: If you don't like character bashing, don't read it! And if you do, we warned you, so don't flame us!!!! THis has a bit of Trigun in it, but I couldn't find a place for Harry Potter/Trigun crossover. So it's mostly Harry Potter, with the random Vash-chasing.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Trigun, Vash, Harry Potter or any of the characters, West Side Story, Spirited Away, or any other movie in this fic. We hope this could be turned this into a movie.  
  
_________________________________  
  
+++++++++++++++------Episode 1-Left Alone-------+++++++++++++++++  
  
Kat stood in the hallway, searching for someone to talk to her. "I'm new at Hogwarts, so someone talk to me!" she yelled, and everyone stared at her blankly. "What? Haven't you seen a girl yell before? I'm desperate here!! SOMEONE TALK TO ME!!!!!" One first-year boy raised his hand. "I haven't seen a girl yell before." Kat glared at him. "Well get used to it! 'Cause you're going you'll be listening for another two years before I leave!!" The boy cowered in a corner and whimpered.  
  
Kat walked to her first classroom, when she bumped into a boy. He had sleek blonde hair, and a cool voice that said...."Watch where you're-" He stopped and there was a short uncomfortable pause. "Hi! I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Suddenly James Bond music plays. "What was that?!" A boy turned. "Sorry it's my walkman!" Kat sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Whatever. Does anybody know where you get the papers to transfer?!" Draco grabbed her by the shoulders. "AHHH!! I'm being attacked!! Let me go let me go!!!" She turned around quickly and punched Draco on impulse. Right on the nose. Ow. "OW!! That hurt!! Meanie!!" Draco slapped Kat. Leaving red hand mark on her cheek. Kat whimpered. "Okay whatever. You're cute!" Draco shook his head. He'd been day-dreaming. Again. "He let his sub-concious take over. " You know you're really pretty!"  
  
A black haired boy looked over shoulder. "What a pretty girl...WAIT! She's with...DRACO?!" James Bond music continues. Harry looked over his shoulder. "Will you turn that off!?" "Sorry!!" said the boy. He then realized that the girl had also looked over her shoulder. She looked at him. His heart gave a leap. Was he dreaming or did she smile at him? He couldn't help it. He kept staring at her. He wanted to talk to her so badly, he just couldn't think of the words! Why did these things keep happening to him!?! In the heat of the day he fell asleep.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Are you okay? Ron and Hermione standing over him. "Harry what happened?" said Hermione. "I just fell asleep." he said  
  
"Harry! Harry! Are you okay? He woke up he looked out the window. It was dark. "I overslept!" he said. Hermione smiled. "Now you're going to take me to Hogsmeade, just like you said, Harry!"  
  
Harry woke up and looked out the window. Wait. There was no window. He was in the hallway. The girl was standing over him. Draco was beside her. "C'mon Kat. Let's go. Potter-the-not-so-hotter is awake." "Okay Draco!" Kat said, and waved to Harry and winked at him. "What's your name?" "Kat! Short for Katarina Gingere Harsity Blue Valentino Edwardian Lactos Intolerant Geranium Red Purple Gold Rose Pinkandwhite Georigia! Don't hesitate to call!" "Oh don't be silly, Kat Halice!" Kat whimpered. "I hate it when you call me by my full name!!" "I know I hate it too!!" siad a voice. They all turned around to see a tall man being accomponied by a girl with short brown hair and glasses. "It's Vash the Stampede! Isn't it so cool!?" said the girl, named Jennie. "Uhhhh...wrong story!" Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kat all together. Vash and Jennie had a blank expression. "Oh." They then dissapeared into thin air.  
  
"That was wierd." Kat said, "Does this happen all the time?" "Only when...uhhh...ummm....sometimes." said Ron. "Okay. Just wondering." Kat said, and ran as quickly as she could away from the freaks.  
  
.....::::::::::::....THE NEXT DAY....::::::::::::::.....  
  
Harry approached Kat. "I saw you....with him. I hate you you...you cheater!!" "Uhhh.....do I date you?" "No. But I saw you." "But Harry........" Kat said softly. "....it's time for dinner." she finished. Harry fell over. He and Ron sat alone at dinner. "Harry," said Ron "In first year we promised that girls would never interfere with our friendship. What happened?" "I couldn't help it. There's something about her......." Harry said. "What is there about her?" Ron said, getting annoyed and feeling hurt. "Her attitude,her personality-" What so you're head over heels in love 'cause some girl walks in going off on every person she meets? "Well no-" "Harry what is it?" "She's- She's-" "Harry, I'm trying to tell you before its to late, Harry, look you can chase after her or be friend with me. Choose! But she might never give a damn about you!" "Shut up! She is not like that!" He shout a bit to loud. "Fine you know what? Fine!" with that he left.  
  
((((((((((________Episode 2:Scary Things______)))))))))))  
  
Harry ran into the dorms. But he accidently ran into the Girl's dorm. "AHHH!!" he cried. All the girls were wearing bath-robes and facials. "Come with us Harry...." All the girls said, and started to untie their robes.....Harry drooled.  
  
And then he woke up. He wasn't in the dorm though. He was in the common room. He heard some soft sobbing. He looked up. It was Kat. "Kat? What's wrong?" "Oh! Harry! I didn't know you were here! Cause I thought you were like a blnaket or something, and blankets can't hear, so you know I thought, Oh what's the use I might as well cry, so bal bla bla bla bla!!" "Okay could you just tell me what the hell you're doing here?" "I'm crying, what's it look like you idiot!" Harry shook his head in his hands. "I meant, why are you crying?" "Draco....dumped me...for that...slut.....Pansy Parkinson!!" Harry sighed. "Well...uhhhhh.....the Yule Ball is coming (SUE US IF WE HAVE THE YULE BALL!! WE WANT IT ON HERE SO WE'LL PUT IT ON HERE!!! Kat: Jenny, calm...down....Jenny: Hehehee!! Sorry folks!! Now, back to the story!!) and I thought......would you wanna....go?" "Of course!" Kat cried, and jumped up and hugged Harry as hard as she could. "Sorry." she said, dusting her robes off. "No problem....." Harry said. Jenny smiled. "Hahaahaha!! There's that lively sense of humor again!! You must keep all your friends in stitches!! Hahaha!!" Harry fell over anime-style. Again.  
  
Ron was in a hurry. He was late. For something. He didn't know what, but something told him he was late. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Students stared at him like he was crazy. "I knew Weasly was on crack!!" Draco yelled. A bunch of Slytherins fake laughed. Draco silenced them with a wave of his hand. Crabbe bit it.  
  
"Oh my!" Jenny cried. "Poor Vash....*sniff*" Vash held up his finger. "I gotsa boo-boo!!" he said, and wailed. "Sush! I'll make it all better!!" Jenny said, and kissed the tip of his finger. "Jenny!! You're my heroine!!" "Wheee!!" Jenny squealed, and they both played a game of tag. All the students. Hermione sighed. "They make such a cute couple!"  
  
Ron finally ended up at his dorm. "Oh yeah! I was late to go to bed!!"  
CHAPTER 2 !~~~~@#$%^&*(((((((((((((( Episode:3: Yule Ball ))))))))))))))))))*&^%$#@~~~!  
  
"Does this dress make me look fat?" asked Hermione. "For the 5th time, Hermoine, That dress is fine!" Kat said. There is a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Kat said It was Harry. "Oh Hi Harry! She hugged him. Hermione watched in disgust. "Oh please." she said boredly. She yawned and shoved past Kat and Harry to the door. "See you at the Yule Ball!!" she said, and hummed a stupid song all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron fixed his new sparkly dress robes. They were ice blue, and had rhinstones on the sleeves. "I feel pretty!! Oh so pretty!! I feel pretty and witty and gaaaay!! Oh so pretty, this is the best day!!!" Ron then danced around the room like Maria with a feathery boa and a big sun-hat. He looked in the mirror. "Who's that pretty girl in that mirror there?" Seamus, Neville, and Dean jumped out. "What mirror? Where?" they all sang. "Who can that attractive girl be?" "Which girl? What? Whom?" "Such a pretty dress such a pretty smile such a pretty meeeeee!!!" Proffesser McGonnagal walked in. "Would you shut up!!!??? I HATE that movie!!" "Sorry proffesser.,....." Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Neville said.  
  
Back in the great hall..........and "sanity"........ Harry and Kat were dancing. Cho Chang kept shooting jealous looks at her. Kat realized this and told Harry that she wanted to go outside. While they were outside, she called her puppy, Ninja,over a shaggy black lab. Harry saw this and it brought back memories, of Sirius. Kat saw this and realized wjat was wrong .She hugged him sympatheticly. She looked him in the eye. "You need to get over it Harry. I mean, he was only Godfather, you're best friend, you're dad's best friend, the one you could write to when you were sad, the only person you could trust....."  
  
:::::://///:::::::10 minutes later:::::::\\\\\\\\\::::::  
  
"...and your...wait....I said all of the them!" Harry had been sleeping standing up. He drooled. "Huh? What?" "Oh nevermind!!!" Ron and Dean and Semaus and Neville all shot up. "When you're a jet you're a jet all the way, from your first cigarette to your last dying day!!!!" "SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Was a squeal from Proffesser McGogonagal. Harry and Kat left.  
  
"Da da da da da!!" Harry was dressed up as a very stupid slooking Spongebob, with jellyfish net and glasses. Ninja was the jellyfish. Kat was watching with amusement. And wondering why she had to be born. "Da da da da da!!" Harry kept chasing Ninja. "Da da da....da da da...da da da da da da da da da!!!" Harry accidently stepped on Ninja's tail. Ninja whimpered and yelped. Harry fell down. On Ninja's tail. Ninja ran away. Kat took out her wand. "Come back Come back!!!" She ran down every corrider.  
  
::::OUTSIDE:::::  
  
Ninja was standing right by the closed door. He snickered. "Those idiots." "COME BACK COME BACK!!" she cried. She ran right past Ninja. Ninja went back into the common room. Harry took out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!!!" Ninja was in the air. Harry moved his wand back and forth. Ninja soared through the air. "WHEEEE!!!" Harry sent him outside into Kat's head. There was a scream, a screech, and a very loud bang, like the sound of 1000 priceless paintings crashing to the ground.  
  
In fact....that's what happened! Harry looked outside. Kat had a picture around her neck of a dog. Her head was in place of the dogs head. "I hate you Harry Potter!" she yelled. "Oh now come on! You know you don't hate me!" he looked down she wasn't there. "Oh no I killed her!" Suddenly everyone was staring at him. "Lalalala!" said a familliar voice."Kat you're alive!" "Yes Harry, I realize that I'm alive!" She grinned evily. She chased him around, putting curses and hexes on him the whole way.  
  
~!@#$%^&*((((((((((((Episode 4: Back to Ron)))))))))))))))))*&^%$#@!  
  
I love me! I love me! I will curse you If you disagree! sang Ron in the Great Hall. Draco shouted "Like I said before he's on crack!" Just then Kat walked up to him. "Hey Draco about dumping me for Pansy Parkinson-," Pansy sat up annd grinned Kat glared at her momentarily, then punched Draco right in the nose. Somepeople gasped. Most cheered. Kat walked to the Gryffindor House Table, head held high. Then she tripped and fell on...................... Harry Potter! "Ahhhhhhhhhh Harry! Why are you sleeping on the floor of the Great Hall?" Harry wasn't asleep. He was dead. "Oh my good golly goody-two shoes gosh!!!"  
  
And then she woke up. Harry and Kat were still in the Common Room. Harry was petting Ninja roughly. "SHUT....UP!!!" he yelled. "Oh! Kat you're awake!!" "I realize that." Kat smiled. "Tee-hee hee...." "Mwahahahaah!!!" "AHHHH!!!! You're scaring me Harry!!!" Kat screamed and ran out of the Common Room. "Wait! Where are you going?" "I'm hungry, and the Yule Ball is still on!!" "Ohhhh...uhh...okay. I'll just sit here. All by my lonesome." "Silly! You'll have Ninja!" Came a shout from the hall.  
  
"Stupid dog. You made me look bad!! Oooga booga looga!!" Harry said, putting on a big "scary" masc. Ninja was not scared. "Stupid human. You made me look bad! BARK BARK ARF!!" Harry screamed. Like a girl. Once again. And ran to the dorm and locked the door. Something was in the dorm. A long....ugly thing, that slithered. Harry gasped. "It's...."  
  
________________________  
  
WHO'S THAT POKE'MON?!  
  
(Shows an outline of some idiot dressed as a pokemon.)  
  
[Commercial]  
  
Harry is standing at a pile of broken wands. "Are you tired of all your wands breaking because you hit a Wamping Willow? Now see this! It's called...."  
  
A big, fake, bright light makes the room go white, and then goes to normal. It shows a bottle of some red icky fluid. "It's called 'WHOPMING PROTECTOR!!'" Harry says this a little enthusiasctically and faints. Stage hands run out and drag him off the stage. Kat and Jennie walk on stage. Kat starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" "I wish I knew!!!!" The commercial cuts off. Big white letters. This commercial had been brought to you by the HI! We're idiuts DELUX!! Inc. Corp. Comp. !!!  
  
WHO'S THAT POKEMON?!  
  
Outline fades to show a little boy dressed up as a pikachu. "IT'S PIKACHU!!! AS AN IDIOT!!!!" Kat comes out. "But I thought all pokemon were like that!!!" "THEY ARE!!!"  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Harry gasped. "It's.....I dunno!!" Harry winced. "Ewwwww....." He tried to get out, but he forgot how to open the door. He was stuck. The thing turned poofy and grew up to be.....VASH AND JENNIE!! "We...tricked...you!!!" Harry wailed. "*sob* *choke*" "Stupid human." Vash said. "Now Vash what did I tell you about calling people stupid just because you're a plant!!!" Vash squealed. "I told you not to call me by real species!!!" Jennie grabbed his arm. "Let's go!!" "See ya!!!" Vash said, and they dissapeared through thin air. Again. "How do they do that?" He found out he could walk through the door. He did that.  
  
Kat was sitting in the common room again and was drawing. "I'm not hungry anymore!!" "Okay." "Don't sound so excited!!" "It's 12:00 midnight." "I figured that!!" "What happened at the Yule Ball?" "I..uhh...danced...yeah. I danced. It was a cool fast song, and I danced a storm!! Literally! And then it was cancelled!" "Why?" "Cause someone got the Dementor's Kiss!!" "Ewwww!!" "It was cool looking!!! The soul was flying around!! And then it became one of the ghosts!! Her name is Penopole Clearwater!!!" "Oh my gawd!!!" "I know...she is such an idiot!" "No, I mean...she was Percy's girlfriend...and plus...she is out of the school!!" "Say what you want, but she was there. She was with Percy." "Oh crud. Now I have to go talk to him, and tell him off for that letter about me!!!" "Good idea!! I'll stay here!!" "*sob* *choke* You won't come with me?" "NO!" "You're so hurtful!!!" "I know that!!"  
  
Harry walked down the spooky, dark corrider. "This is a spooky, dark corrider...." "I know." A ghost was beside him. "I will haunt you for the rest of your life. I am Penelope Clearwater. Percy, you idiot." "Uhh...Percy's in the Great Hall." "That stupid Dumbledork!! I hate him!! He didn't do anything to help me!!" "That's cause your a stupid psyco." "I know....but....still." "Hahahag!!" "WHAT?!" "Nothing." "Oh. Okay. Carry on then then." Penolope left. To the left. Harry ran. And ran into Ron. But he went right through him! That's when he realized. "I'm see-through!" Ron took a small red pellet out of his pocket. "Eat this. It won't turn you into a pig." "I figured that. I'm not Cherihiro!!" "I know. But eat it, or you'll dissapear forever." "I'll take the first choice." Ron shoved the thing in Harry's mouth. "Chew...and swallow." Harry chewed with a very icky look on his face. "Ewwwww...." he said when he finished swallowing. "You're back to normal. See for yourself. Harry tried to walk through the wall. "Ow."  
  
To be continued......  
  
Coming soon: Episode, 5, 6, 7, and 8!! 


	2. Episodes 5 6 7 and 8

Alright! Chapter 3 already!! Yeah. Woo-hoo....*snore* Kat: Tee-hee. *holds up can of sleeping powder* Alright! Let's get on with it!!  
  
The Harry Potter Soap-comic...in new..STORY FORMAT!! (A.K.A. The fanfic with the really long title)  
  
Written by: Kat and Jennie (CheriChicola)  
  
A/N: These two chapters contain....lots of charcer...and a...lot of randomness and insaness. And movie making-fun of of. I AM SOOOOO SORRY MIYAZAKI AND STUDIO GHIBLI!! *faints* Also, the characters are a bit..OOC. Oi. "WHOMPING PROTECTOR!!!" *faints* This story contains many spoilers!!!  
  
____________________  
  
CHAPTER 3 Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£.....:::::::.......Episode 5: Dreams........::::::::........Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£  
  
Harry was having bad dreams. "Sirius.....*sob* *choke*....."  
  
Harry walked through the halls of Jennie's house. Sirius was there. He was crying. "What is wrong, Sirius?" Harry was scared of his own voice. "AHHHH!! What happened to my voice?" His voice was getting deeper and deeper. Then his hair grew shoulder-length. His glasses melted and he didn't need them anymore. He got taller. Sirius got shorter. Harry's glasses were on Sirius. Sirius's hair grew shorter. His voice got higher. His eyes turned green. Then Sirius. "You are no longer Harry!! You are hairy!! Okay, so you're Sirius!!!" "And you're Harry!!" "I am not hairy!!" "No I meant you're what I used to be...." "Oh. Okay...."  
  
Then Harry woke up. "What a stupid dream!!" But it wasn't Harry. His voice was deeper. He was Proffesser...SNAPE. "Alright! I can be mean to me!!! Noo....or.....I can give myself all the great grades...and give our house a bunch of points...and take a bunch from Slytherin. And I can be nice to people. And then I can ruin Snape's reputation!!!! Mwahahahahaahah!!!"  
  
Harry....er...Snape...walked into the Potions dungeon. "Alright class!" he said in his most cheerful voice, "We're going to make...the HAPPY POTION!!!!" The class slowly scooted their chairs away. "Alright...first...you need....3 drops of hugs." The class all took a vile called "hugs" out of their desks. But Ron hugged Hermione and Cho tried to hug "Harry" but it was Snape, so he pushed her off. And from then on, she hated him. Harry...or Snape...I'll just call him Snape, and Snape is Harry, k? Snape continued. "Now add 5 gallons of love. The students took a huge jar filled with 10 gallons of love, and poured in 5 gallons. "Now add 4 cups of kisses." The students took a jar labeled "kisses." Harry was mad. So he ruined his potion. "Now drink the potion!" Harry drank it, and was really mean. All the other students drank it, and they were all happy!!! "Good job Sn-I mean...Harry! 5000 points for Gryffindor!!" "WHAT?! I don't want any points!!! I would gladly take it, but I think they should go to Slytherin!" "Okay then!"  
  
Outside at the point hourglasses.  
  
Two grains of sand fell from the top of the Slytherin jar. 5000 grains fell from the top of the Gryffindor jar.  
  
Potions  
  
"There! Slytherin, you get 2 points!" "But Proffessor!!" "Shut up Draco." Snape's eyes glowed red. "Now let's all do the Chicken Dance!!" Snape flapped his arms like wings and shook his hind-quarters. "Now for a song!!" Snape stood up. "Beaver 1 Beaver all let's all do the beaver call!!" Everyone stared. The bell rang. "Where'd that bell come from? Oh well! Class dismissed!!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were talking to "Harry." "That's was the BEST potion class ever!" Ron said. "Proffessor Snape just might be my favorite teacher!! I mean, he's usually just a bloody git!" Harry winced. "That's 5000 p-Oh yeah....Er...yeah." "Good thing you messed up your potion." "Haha." Harry faked laughing. Hermione snorted. "I love Proffessor Snape! He is so cool!!" "Awww...th-I mean...er...yeah." Hermione looked confused.  
  
Later that day  
  
Harry yawned and stretched. Ron got up. "I'm going to breakfast." "Me too." They both got up and went to the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone was eating peacefully. Draco was still in the infirmary from the afternoon before. Kat had accidently broken his leg. Harry sat down and got some eggs and bacon and pumpkin juice and milk. "What a nutricious breakfast!" he said, and grabbed some Lucky Charms(tm) and giggled. "And add these for a complete breakfast." He took a bite of the cereal and started choking. Kat did the hymlic manuever on him.  
  
Everything was going well...until...  
  
Suddenly, Kat jumped up and started singing Sk8er Boi and dancing on the Slytherin table. Jennie and Vash jumped up. "This is the perfect oppurtunity! We're gonna sing the donut song!" she cried, and they started singing. (sang to the tune of Mickey Mouse club theme) "Ohhhh....What's the greatest breakfast treat that anyone can have.....D...o...n....u...t...s....y...u...m...m....y!!! Donuts Yummy! Donuts Yummy! The wonderful delicious treat for you!! What's the greatest breakfast treat that anyone can have......d...o..n...u...t..s...y...u..m...m...y!!!" Everyone applauded. Suddenly, Cola jumped up and sang Things I'll never say with Kat.  
  
"DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA....I'm tugging at my hair...I'm pulling at my clothes...I'm trying to keep my cool...I know it shows..."  
  
And then, a little boy dressed as a pikachu with a machine gun ran in. "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!!" He started shooting. Vash jumped in front of Jennie. "My hero!" "No prob!" Vash threw a goblet at the boy's head. The little boy was knocked unconcius. "Thankyou Vash!" Jennie said, and hugged him around the waist. Vash blushed.  
  
Cola and Kat were still singing, this time "Losing Grip." "Whhyyy...should I caaaare?? Cause you weren't there, when I was scared...I was all alone...Ahhhh....you need to listen....I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip, and I'm in this thing alone....!!!" Everyone applauded. All of them gathered at the middle of the Great Hall and bowed. Jennie was held on Vash's shoulders, Cola and Kat were jumping up and down on a trampoline, the little boy was unconcious, and everyone was speechless. Dumbledore coughed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" "Now Dumbledore!!" Everyone heard a voice. Proffessor Kellogrot had stood up. "I think that was quite entertaining.....Bravo!" Everyone clapped. Kellogrot sat back down and sipped some COLIA.  
  
Cola and Kat were arguing. Cola was doing a cheer, and Kat was laughing. "Anyone can be a cheerleader!!" She got into a cheerleading pose. "Ahhh!!" She fell down. Jennie and Vash ran out of the Great Hall to the lake. "Let's go play with the giant squid!!" "Okay!!" They both giggled insanely.  
  
:":":":"::"""""""""::::::::Episode 8: Giant Squid:::::::"""""""""::":":":  
  
(Note: This chapter is all about Vash and Jennie and the Giant Squid..but then goes back to sanity...if you want to call it that....hehe)  
  
"Ewww....he's all squishy!!" Vash said, as he touched one of the tentacles. "Ewwww!!" Jennie screeched, and jumped into Vash's arms as the Squid rose up from the lake. It grabbed Jennie. "AHHHHH!!! VASHY-POO!!" She was pulled under water and back up, this repeated about 4 times. "JENNIE!!" Vash cried, and jumped up and grabbed Jennie's arm. She was pulled out of the squid's grip pretty easily as Vash is pretty heavy with all that stuff on.  
  
She landed on top of him. She went unconcious. Vash pushed her off and put her on her back. He pushed down on her stomach. Water spurted out of her mouth. He put his head on her chest. She wasn't breathing. "AGH!! I knew CPR lessons would come in handy!!" He plugged up her nose, and breathed into her. He put his head on her chest again. She was breathing a little, but it died away. He continued to do this for about 2 minutes. He put his mouth to hers one more time, and breathed in. Jennie awoke, and immediatly felt Vash. "MAGGHHHH!!!" cam a muffled cry from her. She shot up. Her eyes were wide. "Vash!! YOU SAVED ME!!!" she hugged him tightly.  
  
Harry and Kat went to Astromony, and all their classes. (Note: Jennie and Vash aren't students, they just appear at random times) Finally, they had time alone.  
  
Kat had her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder as Harry flew through the quiddtich field. "Whee!" she said, and smiled. Finally, Harry stopped, and turned on his broom. "Uh-ummm..." Kat said, but Harry kissed her. She put her arms around her, and she did the same. Finally, they stopped. "EWWW!! You just kissed me!!" Kat spat on the ground. They landed. "Bye Harry!" Kat yelled as she was half-way across the field. Harry waved and decided to fly a bit more.  
  
Kat and Cola were playing with Cola's karaoke machine, which her mom had mailed to her. They had to have 100 owls carry it.  
  
"I'm starting to trip...I'm losing my grip...And I'm in this thing alooooone...."  
  
3 hours...later....  
  
"Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside!! Call my name and Save me from the dark!!"  
  
Midnight...  
  
"Follow your heart...your intuition...It's gonna lead you..in the right direction!"  
  
Finally, they fell asleep. Each of them had a side of the karaoke for their backs. Kat had gotten some blankets, since Cola had fallen asleep first.  
  
Vash and Jennie camped outside and all the remains of S'mores, candy bar wrappers, and wrappers were thrown in a fire they made and put out. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Vash's coat was hanging on the top of the tent as a thing to keep bugs out. (He wears clothes underneath his coat, duh! Ever see the episode Quick Draw?) Jennie usually wore a long night-shirt and sweatpants anyway, so she just wore that.  
  
Harry fell asleep in his bed. In his dorm.  
  
COMING SOON....CHAPTERS 5 AND 6!!  
  
EPISODES 9, 10, 11, AND 12!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
